Talah
| corecolor = | bordercolor = | name = Talah | slogan = no | sloganline = | image = Etl.png | size = 200px | age = no | years = | gender = Female | colors = yes | eyes = Gold | hair = Black | hometown = Dronia City | trainerclass = Aurum Leader | leader = no | gym = | badge = | elite = no | champ = no | specialist = no | type = | team = yes | teamname = Team Aurum | teamrank = Leader }} Talah is one of the main antagonists of the game, and the person in charge of the criminal organization Team Aurum. Background Talah was born with little money; her once prosperous family had fallen from being a major company to complete ruin. With stories of the family's past, Talah grew up with boundless talent and ambition. She quickly learned that power was the only thing that mattered in the world, and money was the fastest route to acquiring it. Charismatic enough to gain trust - and heartless enough to take advantage of it, Talah quickly established her place in the region as a ruthless businesswoman, eventually transforming her small homegrown business into a powerful corporation known as Myna Corporation. Despite her successes however, her lust for power was unquenched. As a child of the region she was told the stories of the City of Gold-- a wondrous city full of riches beyond imagination. The city had a cruel ruler that used the wonders of the city to subjugate the people of the region. However that's was all they really were; just stories. At some point in time she met Professor Northington, who informed Talah of his theory. He believed the mythical City of Gold was real, and it got him kicked out of the scientific community. At an earlier time Talah had acquired something which, combined with Northington's words, now convinced her wholly of the city's existence. Northington quickly strikes a deal with her. Talah would provide funding and manpower to Northington allowing him to find the mythical City of Gold (thus proving his theories right), in return Talah and her minions would gain all the riches that the city held. Talah accepted the deal, seeing it as a great opportunity. In truth, Talah cared little about the monetary reward. She was more interested in the "gifts" that the ruler used to dominate the people, to use them for her own evil ends. She does not fully trust Northington but believes herself to be capable of outmaneuvering any deception. In order to aid her and Northington's plans, Talah recruited many thugs and delinquents, promising them riches beyond compare in exchange for their help, as well as three Admins who oversee the grunts more closely. Thus, Team Aurum was formed, an organization with no reluctance or scruples to do anything to achieve their goal of wealth and power. Personality Talah seems cool and calm, but is secretly sociopathic. She has a desire to dominate/show superiority, and believes she has the right to do so, resulting in arrogance. She appears classy, calm, and in control most of the time. Nothing phases her, everything is on schedule, and you’re never quite sure if she's toying with you. After several of her plans are foiled, her facade begins to unravel. She is cruel and bitter to her underlings, and does not tolerate failure. The thought of her failing shatters everything she knows, so she deflects and blames the world around her instead. As she gets close to her goal, she becomes giddy with excitement, letting her mind run wild with thoughts of how much power she can get. Likewise, when her plans are finally ruined, she will suffer a "villainous breakdown", unable to accept that she has failed. During the Game The player will meet Talah early in the plot, but they will not know of her true identity. She will simply appear as a haughty rich person. As the game continues, she will be revealed to be the leader of the villainous Team that the player fights against, and her true nature will leak out bit by bit. At the climax inside the Golden City, Talah will show her true personality, and conclude her transformation from a carefully constructed persona as a calm and classy tycoon to a power-hungry megalomaniac. Post-game, Talah may be explored and developed more as opposed to Northington who will receive the majority of the main game to develop. Trivia gold lady original.jpg gold lady 2.png gold lady 3.png gold lady 4.jpg Name Origin Talah tʰæˈlɒː is Farsi and means gold. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists